


Durch die Nacht

by thots_tochter



Series: Ankommen [2]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Das Mädchen Galina, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Die Nacht nach der Schießerei im Penthouse...





	Durch die Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder so eine uralte Geschichte, die ich wiedergefunden habe, nachdem ich eigentlich meine gesamten Texte verloren glaubte. Ursprünglich war es ein Duett aus zwei Drabbles und ich hatte es auch mal so veröffentlicht. Dann habe ich es zu einem Doppel-Drabble-Duett überarbeitet, aber zur Veröffentlichung der Neufassung ist es dann nicht mehr gekommen, weil das böse Real-Life mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Das hier ist jetzt also die Überarbeitung der Überarbeitung.
> 
> Was mich damals (und nach nochmaligem Anschauen auch heute noch) dazu bewegte, diese Geschichte zu schreiben waren zwei kleine Szenen aus dem 4. Stuttgarter Tatort „Das Mädchen Galina“. Da ist zu einem diese nur sekundenkurze und vermutlich vielfach übersehene Szene, in der Thorsten nach der Schießerei im Penthouse allein durch die nächtlichen Straßen nach Hause fährt und dabei auf den leeren Beifahrersitz neben ihm schaut. Das fand ich immer so todtraurig, dass ich hätte losheulen mögen. Und dann war gleich danach diese ganz und gar klischeehaft furchtbare Szene, in der Julia an Sebastians Krankenhausbett sitzt und ihm Vorwürfe macht, dass er sich hat anschießen lassen – weil man sowas ja auch freiwillig tut. Ich weiß echt nicht, wer sich immer diese Bullen-Partner/innen ausdenkt, die erst heiraten wollen und dann permanent Stress machen wegen des Jobs. Das nervt mich so unendlich. Naja, ich habe es jedenfalls damals wie heute zum Anlass genommen, etwas zu tun für die beiden. Ob ihr das jetzt als Slash, Preslash oder nur reziprokes Wunschdenken lesen wollt, überlasse ich euch. Ich tendiere zu einer Kreuzung aus zweiterem und letzterem, aber wer bin ich, euch vorzugeben, wie ihr das zu interpretieren habt. So, do as you please.
> 
> Der Titel ist übrigens dem Lied „Ich bring‘ dich durch die Nacht“ von Reinhard Mey entlehnt. Ich mag das Lied sehr, vor allem, weil es alles beschreiben kann, Familienbande, enge Freundschaft oder Liebe, wie man es eben gerade verstehen mag.

 

# „Durch die Nacht“

 

_„Es war Gefahr im Verzug. Wir waren die einzigen in der Nähe.“_

_„Aber du musst dich nicht freiwillig in so eine Gefahr begeben. Ich dachte, ihr seid beim Fußball.“_

Julias Hand liegt auf meiner, streichelt über meine Finger, doch ihre Worte haben nichts tröstendes, nur Vorwürfe. Ich verstehe sie ja irgendwie. Sie hatte Angst um mich. Trotzdem will ich mich verteidigen, sagen, dass ich nur meinen Job gemacht habe. Doch ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie Watte.

_„Julia,… das war der Notruf einer Frau… die müssen mir irgendwas in den Tropf getan haben.“_

_„Du hast Kinder, Sebastian.“_

_„Ich weiß.“_

_„Und eine Frau!“_

Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Aber das sollte ich besser nicht sagen, so klar kann ich gerade noch denken. Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Verfassung mit ihr zu streiten. Sie versteht mich nicht, wird mich nie verstehen.

_„Die ich sehr lieb hab‘… Ich liebe dich…“_

Halbherzig murmele ich ein paar Liebesworte, aber meine Gedanken gelten schon nicht mehr Julia.

Warum kannst du jetzt nicht hier sein? Du würdest einfach meine Hand halten, mir einen Kuss geben, wortlos, beschützend. Und ich könnte beruhigt einschlafen, denn ich wüsste, dass du über mich wachst.

 

***

 

Ich sitze in unserem Dienstwagen, fahre durch die dunklen Straßen auf dem Weg nach Hause. Bin vom Einsatzort fast geflüchtete, weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen habe. Die nächtliche Stadt gleitet an mir vorbei. Gischt sammelt sich auf den Scheiben, der regennasse Asphalt reflektiert das Licht. Leuchtreklamen, Straßenlaternen, Autoscheinwerfer, alles verschwimmt zu einem wirren Lichtermeer, doch ich habe keinen Blick dafür.

Die Seitenspiegel sind falsch eingestellt, weil du vorhin gefahren bist, doch auch das registriere ich kaum. Mein Blick fällt auf den leeren Beifahrersitz und ich sehe dich wieder vor mir, wie du reglos am Boden liegst. Sehe das Blut, das sich unter deinem Körper ausbreitet.

Ich hätte mich nicht von der Leiche ablenken lassen dürfen, hätte darauf bestehen müssen, dass wir die Wohnung erst sichern. Ich bin doch der Erfahrene von uns beiden, habe die Verantwortung. Dem Mädchen war ohnehin nicht mehr zu helfen. Aber ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und du hast den Preis dafür bezahlt.

Jetzt liegst du in der Klinik, verletzt, mit Schock und ich bin nicht da. Ich sollte an deiner Seite sitzen, deine Hand halten, über dich wachen. Dann könntest du beruhigt einschlafen, denn du wüsstest, am Morgen wäre ich immer noch bei dir.

 

FIN


End file.
